1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for portable computers to launch applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable computer adapted with a controller to launch applications when the main components of the system are in off or suspend mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In traditional digital computers such as portable lap top or notebook personal computers, the computer needs to be fully operating to monitor/accept the functionality associated with a preprogrammed function key for launching a specific software application. However, continuous power to the system likewise continuously drains battery power, especially in portable computers. Traditionally, applications are launched from within the operating system only when power to the system is on. The present invention provides an alternative mode for powering on the system to launch a specific application, preset by a user.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/136,207 entitled xe2x80x9cLow Power CD-ROM Player for Portable Computersxe2x80x9d filed Aug. 19, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,237 (herein incorporated by reference), it is disclosed a CD-ROM subsystem for a digital computer. The CD-ROM subsystem includes a CD-ROM drive, CD-ROM control buttons (i.e., function keys) for controlling a CD-ROM drive""s operation, and an audio interface controller to permit users to operate the CD-ROM without having to fully power the main components of the computer system. The present invention augments the functionality disclosed in the aforementioned patent application by adding a mode switch enabling users to launch a specific application when the computer is either off or in a suspend state.
Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to adapt laptop and notebook digital computers with an application controller to permit users to activate a computer system and launch an application when the system is in an off or standby state.
The present invention provides a computer system adapted to launch application when the computer system is in an off or suspended state comprising a computer subsystem comprising a system CPU, coupled to a bus bridge integrated circuit for coupling said CPU to a plurality of bus systems, and a power supply. Also included is an application launch controller for launching a selected application when the computer subsystem is in an off or suspended state comprising one or more bus interfaces for exchanging commands and data along one or more of said bus systems and for selectively generating a power on command signal to the power supply to deliver power and turn on the computer subsystem and launch the selected application.
In one embodiment, the power supply comprises a system DC/DC converter coupled to the bus bridge and receives an activation or deactivation signal from the bus bridge to power said system CPU based upon the power on command signal, a battery charger circuit and a battery for delivering power through the system DC/DC converter.
In another embodiment, the controller supplies the power on command signal directly to the system DC/DC converter.
In method form, the present invention provides a method to launch a selected application when power to a portable computer device is off or suspended, said method comprising the steps of selecting a desired application to launch; generating a power on signal to a power supply; delivering power to a system CPU and a system bus bridge integrated circuit in response to the power on signal; and launching said selected application.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to preferred embodiments and methods of use, the present invention is not intended to be limited to these preferred embodiments and methods of use. Rather, the present invention is of broad scope and is intended to be limited as only set forth in the accompanying claims.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following Detailed Description proceeds, and upon reference to the Drawings, wherein like numerals depict like parts, and wherein: